Seeing You
by Troid
Summary: Without those wretched rabbit holes, they would never see each other. Songfic for Alice/Mirana. Delicious femslash!


A/N: Ah, it's good to finally get a femslash out there. I wrote this in the middle of the night while taking a break from working on my Inception fic, but I don't think it turned out too badly. The song in question is "Alice" by Avril Lavigne, found on the 'inspired-by' CD, _Almost Alice_. Enjoy!

* * *

"How did you get here, Alice?"

_Tripping out, spinning around_

_I'm underground, I fell down  
__I fell down_

"Same way as last time," Alice sighed.

Mirana shook her head, her lips twisting wryly. "Those wretched rabbit holes. Always inhospitably lying right where one wants to step."

Alice smiled, gazing out over the hushed, nighttime blue-green landscape spread below and beyond the marble balcony upon which they stood. "I do seem to have a habit of falling down them."

"Of course..." Mirana spoke slowly, delicately. "If you didn't fall to Underland, I would never see you." She paused, her eyes fixed on a point on the horizon. "I do like seeing you, Alice." The moon shone...

_I'm freaking out, where am I now  
__Upside-down and I can't stop it now_

_You can't stop me now_

"I _will_ be your champion, Mirana." Alice's expression was a mixture of sadness and resolve. "There is no other way."

"Alice..." Mirana's gaze searched Alice's pale eyes. "Why go off into senseless battle just because of my sister's twisted designs?"

Alice regarded the Queen steadily. "Who will slay that demon, if not I?"

"We have an _army,_ Alice! Warriors strong of arm and of heart, ready to go to war, even battle the Jabberwock! You—"

"I'm sorry, Mirana." Alice raised a slender hand, hushing the other woman. "The scroll has shown what's to come. I wish I could change it too, Mirana, but I can't."

"_Please,_ Alice!" cried Mirana. "You can't l—you can't fight that foul creature!"

"Not 'can,'" said Alice, shaking her head sadly. "_Must._"

_I – I'll get by_

_I – I'll survive_

Mirana grabbed Alice's arm as she prepared to mount her horse, drawing the girl's ear to her lips and whispering fiercely, "_You had better._"

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

"To blazes with oaths," growled Mirana as Alice stumbled, and she hefted the spear and heaved with all her might. The weapon soared a short distance through the air with a deadly whistle and embedded itself in the scaled shoulder of the Jabberwock.

As the creature roared in pain, Iracebeth screamed as well. "That is interfering!" the Red Queen shrieked. "Off with her head! Off with _all_ of their heads!"

The two armies surged forward and collided, each breaking like the surf against rocky cliffs and the ring of metal filled the air, but Mirana's attention was elsewhere. She watched s Alice picked herself up from the earth where she had fallen, turning in the White Queen's direction and giving her a nod of gratitude before facing the Jabberwock and swinging the vorpal sword at her foe once more.

_I will turn myself around  
__Don't you try to stop me_

_I – I won't cry_

"I won't," Alice repeated, but her voice betrayed her.

Mirana took Alice's face gently in her hands. "This isn't good-bye for good; you know it isn't." She swept Alice's golden locks from her eyes. "There are always rabbit holes waiting for you to rumble down them."

"What if I forget you?" said Alice, choked with tears. "What if next time I'm an old lady and you haven't aged a day?"

"Shhh, comforted Mirana. "It'll be all right." She held the younger woman to her, smoothing her hair and caressing her cheek, speaking soothingly all the while. "Even if you forget in Aboveland, I know you'll remember here. And what does age matter? Our bond will last long after we're both old."

Alice sobbed. "I don't want to go back, Mirana. I want to stay here, I want to see you every day." She held Mirana tightly. "Don't let me go, please don't let me go..."

_I found myself_

_In Wonderland_

_Get back on my feet_

_Again_

The moon shone silently down upon the balcony. "I suppose that's true." Alice looked thoughtfully at the White Queen. "If there were no rabbit holes, I wouldn't get to see my friends—Hatter, Dormouse, Hare..." She trailed off, and a moment later seemed to snap out of a reverie. "And I enjoy seeing you too, Mirana." She smiled at the other woman.

"When you first came to Underland, we were both very small children..." Mirana gazed at the serene starfield above their heads that stretched from horizon to horizon like a great blanket lain on the sky. "I was very nervous when you arrived. I'd only ever known my parents, sister, and the few palace advisors growing up." She slid her hand over the smooth banister, feeling its familiar dips and curves sliding beneath her skin. "I used to imagine that there was a world in the sky filled with fantastic places and fascinating people, and I was positive you had come from that world." Mirana laughed softly. "How ironic that I was right."

_Is this real, is it pretend_

"I thought how curious it was I'd meet a princess in my dreams rather than be one myself." The straw-haired girl smiled reminiscently, but the smile faded as she saw the serious look upon Mirana's pale face. "Mirana, what's the matter?"

Mirana gave no answer. "Alice, do you remember the first thing I ever said to you?"

Alice faltered. "I—you said..."

Mirana's eyes were far away, lost in the past, even as she looked at Alice. "I remember as if it were only a day past. You walked up to me without a shred of hesitation and said hello. And, by way of an answer, explaining why I'd been hiding behind my mother the whole time she spoke to you, I told you you scared me.

"You _terrify_ me, Alice. You scare me more than anything in Underland or above it." Mirana was back in the present now, staring unblinkingly at Alice. "I'm frightened but I'm going to take a chance, now. I know it's a risk."

Alice looked confusedly back into Mirana's bright eyes with their cores of black. "I don't understand, Mirana, what—?"

"I want to kiss you, Alice." Suddenly, it seemed, there was very little distance between them. "And unless something happens in the next few seconds to dissuade me, I am going to."

Mirana's voice was low, almost a murmur. It was alluring. Alice found herself unable to draw away, unable to bring a hand between them, unable to say a word. Mirana was leaning forward now, her eyes closing, and who wanted to draw away or say a word, anyway?

Alice put a hand to the back of Mirana's head and brought their lips together.

_I'll take a stand_

_Until the end_

"Not the end, Alice..."

Alice smiled, warm in the embrace of the beautiful White Queen whom she loved. The Jabberwock was dead, Underland's evil ruler dethroned. Her eyelids began to droop, and she knew should she fall asleep, she would awaken after a spell to find herself beside a rabbit hole with the peculiar feeling of falling up with her still...

"Only the beginning."

_I found myself  
__In Wonderland_

_I know  
__It's real_

_And not  
__Pretend_

_I'll wake up now  
__Above the ground_

_My love  
__To send_

_And not_

_The end_____

___

* * *

_

A/N: I hope you liked it! Yes, in my imagining of the universe Alice and Mirana were both children when Alice first visited Wonderland. I've been considering writing a full-length fic for this pairing, but I've got two other writing projects currently, so that may have to wait. Thanks for reading—please be so kind as to drop off a **review!**


End file.
